inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Inheriwiki:Manual of Style/Article standards
The purpose of standardizing all articles to an official format is to improve the quality and readability of all articles in Inheriwiki. That said, all users must follow the official format. Characters Please name all character articles by their full known name, not their title/rank as well. For example, King Galbatorix's article is titled Galbatorix, not King Galbatorix. Summary/brief introduction A brief summary of the character. Shouldn't be too detailed. Biography/history A summary of what has happened to this character. Should be detailed, but not overly detailed. Should also be in chronological order. Personal information In here, there should be a physical description and/or personality summary of the character. It should also include their powers, and titles, if they have any. Real-world connections Includes how the character is involved with other stories or events. References are a must here. Trivia Redundant trivia should be avoided. Misc Information should be added here. Speculation Speculation and conjecture should be kept out of the articles and added to either the Talk page or a forum post. Gallery An abundance of images should be included in a gallery section if there are too many to appropriately include inline. Book Introduction A brief introduction about the book. Shouldn't be detailed. Book flap The text on the book flap should be here, nothing else. Summary A summary of the events in the book. Should not be too detailed, but include all main events. Main characters A list of the main characters should be here, linking to their respective pages. If the list is too long, than you should use a Scrollbox. Chapters A list of the chapters should be here, linking to their respective pages. If the list is too long, than you should use a Scrollbox. Reception Sales, reviews, and criticism should be here. Be sure to add references. Trivia Redundant trivia should be avoided. Misc Information, Mistakes, and References should be added here. Gallery An abundance of images should be included in a gallery section if there are too many to appropriately include inline. Battles }} Summary/brief introduction A brief introduction about the battle's origin, including who and why. Shouldn't be detailed. Battle details Describes how the battle went out with details. ; Ending Describes who won the battle, and the losses of main characters, of possible. ; Characters involved A list of the main characters in the battle should be here, linking to their respective pages. If the list is too long, than you should use a Scrollbox. They should also be separated to their respective sides. Trivia Redundant trivia should be avoided. Glitches, Misc Information, and References should be added here. Gallery An abundance of images should be included in a gallery section if there are too many to appropriately include inline. Weapon Summary/brief introduction A brief introduction about the weapon's origin. Shouldn't be detailed. Design details Includes the description and operation of the weapon. ; Advantages As per title, advantages only. ; Disadvantages As per title, disadvantages only. ; Influence If applicable only if it has relations to the real world or to the species' culture. Trivia Redundant trivia should be avoided. Glitches, Misc Information, and References should be added here. Gallery An abundance of images should be included in a gallery section if there are too many to appropriately include inline. Unit Background What type of unit this is, the actions they have taken, and a brief summary of their exploits. History The entire history of the unit, from conception to disbandment (if applicable). ; Leaders ; Known Members Equipment All equipment used by the topic unit. Trivia Redundant trivia should be avoided. Glitches, misc information, and references should be added here. Music/song There is no official format for music/song articles except a brief overview/description of how the music/song is produced (Hoodwind, piano, Gregorian Chant, etc.). Additionally, scenes where the music/song is played should be included. Also, a YouTube video should be added to the article if available and a Music Template should be included at the end of the article. If a YouTube video is added, it should be in such code: 200px|right. Trivia Redundant trivia should be avoided. Misc information, and references should be added here.